


【all岳】堕落的巫女04

by pick_r



Category: all岳
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	【all岳】堕落的巫女04

卜凡回到小旅馆时，一楼的饭堂已经变得热闹起来。坐在桌边陌生中年夫妇，应该就是汲水村长一家，他一进门，中年男子温厚的视线便射向他。

“你就是卜凡吧，个子可真高啊，看样貌就知道是个好小伙子！你好，我是这个村子的村长，敝姓汲水，叫我汲水先生就好了。”

“哦，您好……”

卜凡望向那人，身子未动，就呆呆的站在门口。他来到这个村子也有些日子了，村子里的人大多善言质朴，但这个村长不一样，他总觉得那张看似宽厚的笑脸下有藏不住的锐利，像是能直接看透他心中所想，让人浑身不舒服。

幸好雨田太太端着东西从厨房里出来，热情的招呼他进门，卜凡才得以摆脱这场尴尬的寒暄。

“哎呀，卜凡先生回来得正是时候，别傻站着了，快进屋吧！”

卜凡低头含糊的应了句，磨磨蹭蹭的脱下鞋子，向饭桌边走去。卜凡早年离开老家到了东京，一直都是独居的状态，因不喜交际，这么热闹的场面很少遇到，不由得无所适从。汲水村长坐在主席，雨田一家人坐在一侧，他看看另一侧整整齐齐的坐着李振洋和李英超，便自然的走过去，坐在了离汲水村长最远的位置上。

坐下的瞬间，不安的心跳逐渐缓和下来，毕竟，毕竟自己刚刚做了出格的事儿，他居然操了一个陌生男人，还是这个村子的神官！

卜凡脑子还有些发晕，一米九几的身子缩了起来矮了一截，他随手拿起自己的酒杯，里面还是空的。一只细长的小手却适时的伸了过来，冰凉的液体冒着气泡灌满了杯子。他抬起头就迎上了李英超乖巧的笑脸，这张脸在卜凡看来有些惊艳。李英超应该是来到这里后就没有打理过头发，发尾长出了一些盖过了脖颈，白皙精致的脸看起来很是好看，像是最近很火的某个明星，呃，好像是叫什么柏原崇来着……

 

和他相比旁边的李振洋显然很习惯这种场合，他两只手指捏着酒杯，杯子里黄色液体随着他谈话时微微浮夸的小动作在杯口里打着圈。看桌上空了的酒瓶，显然在他没回来前大家已经喝过一轮了。微醺的人带上了点慵懒，眯着细长的眼睛露着笑意。

卜凡晃了晃还有些混沌的脑袋，也不知道是不是错觉，他的鼻尖间始终萦绕着一种甘苦的气味，像是某种草药，引得他口舌发燥，于是想也没想，一抬手又灌了自己一杯。

酒过三巡，所有人都处在酒足饭饱后的放松状态，就连看起来精明谨慎的汲水村长也变得啰嗦起来，愿意聊起村子相关事情。

“我采风时走过不少村子，大多数都是在第二次大重整时期，哦就是大概是十年前就进行了现代化改造，但这里好像只通了电，很多工程都看样子都只进行了一半就搁置了。”

李振洋的话让雨田夫妇瞬间噤了声，脸上的笑意也有些僵硬，倒是汲水村长淡然得很，他把酒杯送到唇边抿了一口。

“哦，你说那事儿我记得，大概也是个七八年前的样子，村里确实来了一批人，当时他们可是忙了一通，架了几根柱子就离开了。”

“怎么会这样？工程没有做完，考察队就离开，政府都不管的吗？”

汲水村长看了眼身旁的雨田夫妇，天色已晚，他们的儿子应该做完作业睡下了，所以并不在桌上。

“唉，我们村子的情况你也看到了。靠山而栖，地势崎岖，耕地条件也差，自从山麓上修了国道，近几年更是人丁凋零，年轻人能走的都已经去了城里。剩下还守在村子里的也都是这些老年人了，我们也只是按着老祖宗的规矩守着村子，至于未来也不敢奢求太多，一切都要看神的旨意了。”

“神是存在的！村张你不要太悲观，只要我们够虔诚，我们村子还是有希望的，神没有放弃我们，至少我们还有……”

一直沉默的雨田先生突然激动的说了起来，他醉酒后面色通红，努力瞪着迷离的眼睛，张牙舞爪激烈发言，而最后未说完的话却被他含进了嘴里。他像是想起什么，心虚的看了眼村子，又喝了口酒，便安静下来。

桌上短暂的寂静，还是李振洋迷迷糊糊的开了口。

“啊啊～当时的工程队真不负责任呢，怎么能一句话不留，说离开就离开呢……真的很过分啊”

语毕，他晃了晃酒杯，跟着喝干了杯子里的酒，发出了一声舒爽的叹息。

 

会餐进行到很晚，桌上没有茶只有酒，卜凡有点支撑不住，起身去厨房找水喝。他站在水池边大口大口的灌着清水，没有工业污染的村子，泉水甜甜的很好喝。窗外的晚风吹进来，他觉得风里都带着甜腻的味道，让他脑子发懵。其实他并不想呆在那个桌子上，那个汲水村长虽然看起来和蔼，但他说话有种遮遮掩掩的样子，让他不太舒服的错觉。

“哦，这不是那个大个子嘛。”

卜凡回过头，来的人正是汲水村长。他确实喝了不少，脚下打着晃，脸上带着两坨红晕。卜凡微微点头稍微侧开身让出了位置，在与汲水村长擦肩而过时，手臂却被一股强有力的力量拽住。卜凡身子一滞，回过头正对上他的眼睛，刚刚还带着醉意的眼睛却是一片清明。

 

卜凡着实吓了一跳，手臂却挣脱不开，只见汲水凑过来吸了吸泛红的鼻子仿佛在嗅着什么。

“你今天去过哪？”

“我一直在林子里，怎么了？”

卜凡手心一直冒汗，冷着脸强装镇定。今天下午发生的事情历历在目，心里不由得发突。刚刚饭桌上的气氛，他自然读出了一些，直觉告诉他，他触碰了村里所有人在刻意隐瞒的秘密！一个不想让外人知道的秘密。

卜凡不擅长撒谎，面对村长锐利的眼睛，他紧张的好像是偷了村长的妻子，怕如果再多问一句就会露出破绽。

“你今天没去过……”

“哎呀，卜凡先生，你怎么样啦，我吃饭的时候就看你面色不太好，是不是生病了。你可以让汲水村长帮你看看，他的医术很好的，村子人生了病都是村长帮忙治好的呢。”

汲水太太突然进门打破了对峙的状态，卜凡感觉到手臂上力道一松，他马上收回了手。简单的说了句我没事儿，便逃也似的离开了。

 

晚间他躺在床上翻来覆去的睡不着，今天白天发生的事在他脑海里怎么也抹不去。一想到巫女现在又在帮不知道的什么人祈福，还有村长晚上的态度像，卜凡便再也躺不住了，一下子翻身起来，拿着外套偷偷出了门。

 

夜间的山路寂静无声，他轻车熟路的来到了白日的小屋前。果然最里间的亮着光还亮着，卜凡悄悄的摸到了房后的窗边。他有些紧张的抬头望向屋内，自从和岳明辉发生关系后，他有点害怕会撞到那种祈福的场面，他怕自己会发狂忍不住冲过去阻止。

幸而他见到的是岳明辉好端端的穿着衣服坐在那的身影，而且屋子里竟然还有一个人，是汲水村长！卜凡慌忙低下头，两人的对话却从屋子里传了出来。

“事到如今，我觉得巫女大人是不会对我说谎吧。”

“……”

“我想七年前的事儿你应该记得，勾结外人是会被神惩罚的，神会勒令这些人长眠于山中。”

“哦，村子里最近有来外人吗？”

“你！还装傻，哼，我劝你上面的嘴最好老实一点，不让下面那张嘴就要遭殃，这点巫女大人应该比我明白……谷雨祭快要来了，你最近暂时不要祈福了，好好休整一下，为一年一次的大祭祀做准备。对了，我给你的药，你一直都在吃吧……”

卜凡似懂非懂的听着二人的对话，总觉得有些不得了的真相呼之欲出，仿佛是要印证他的猜想，从后背升起了一股凉意直冲大脑。久蹲的腿有些酸麻，他不小心后退了两步，却不小心踩在了枯枝上！

咔哒！一声脆响在夜里格外明晰。

“谁！？”

卜凡瞬间暴汗如雨，慌张之际，却被一只有力的手臂手捂住了嘴向后拖去。刚刚踩断的树枝也被旁边一双细白的小手捡了起来。

卜凡不知道跟着他们跑了多久，直到一块背光的岩石前才停了下来。卜凡深深的喘着气，半晌抬起头看向身边的人，不由得瞪大了双眼。

“李振洋？李英超？？”

李英超擦着汗对他露出一个微笑，接着李振洋直接拍上了他的肩膀。

“既然你已经发现了，要不要加入我们的计划？”

“…计划？什么计划？”

卜凡呆愣的看着李振洋一开一合的嘴唇，瞪大了双眼

“呵呵～我们的计划就是，偷走这个村子的神明！”


End file.
